The present disclosure relates in general to well tools, and more particularly, to well tools having modular components.
For each general type of well tool, for example, packers, bridge plugs, hangers, and others, there are a plurality of different operating conditions that various ones of the general type must satisfy. In the past, there have been full featured well tools that are configured to operate under all or substantially all of the different operating conditions. Full featured well tools are typically expensive and have features that may never be used. There have also been specialized tools that are configured to operate under specific operating conditions, but not all or substantially all of the operating conditions. The specialized tools, while sometimes less expensive, can be used only for the conditions to which they are specialized. Additionally, multiple specialized tools must be manufactured and, in some instances, inventoried to meet an array of operating conditions.